


Behind Me

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You’ve always been protective of your little brother Cas, and hate that you can’t protect his heart.





	Behind Me

Sam was growing concerned watching you chop carrots, your death glare never leaving Dean. Castiel sent him longing looks, and the other doofus was still denying his own feelings. Your heart broke for him, for both of them really, but like the Winchesters, you put family above everything else; Cas always was and always will be your priority.

“Please, you’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t keep your eyes on that knife,” Sam implored.

“Sorry,” you grumbled, focusing on your task.

“He’ll come around.” He wasn’t thrilled at the murderous looks you sometimes sent Dean, but because of you, he had gained a better understanding of his own brother, and he was eternally grateful for it. Besides, he knew hurting his brother would hurt yours in turn. “Eventually he’ll realize what an idiot he’s being.”

“I hope it’s sooner rather than later. I hate not being able to help him.”

Sam knew what you meant. He’d been downright terrified the first time you were present during a fight. Sometimes, he could still see the splattered brain matter against brick when you used your true voice in a rage to explode the heads of some unfortunate bastards that dared lay their hands on Cas. Cas said you might have overreacted, but Dean understood and respected your actions, despite his initial amusement at your telling Cas to take cover behind your smaller vessel.

“Guys,” Dean interrupted. “We got a vamp nest. Pack up, we leave in ten.”

Sam left to pack, while you caught up with Castiel.

“How are you feeling?” you sidled up to him. When he lost his grace, you insisted he take some of yours. Since you’d used a spell, and the grace was willingly given, he’d been able to avoid the side effects normally associated with stolen grace. Still, it didn’t hurt to check in.

“I’m fine, sister,” he gave you a short nod.

“Good. Remember, when we get there, stay behind me.”

A small, warm smile appeared on his face. “You know I’m much stronger now, and my vessel’s larger than yours.”

“I know,” you whispered. “But no matter what, it’s still my job to protect you. At any cost.”

As much as Castiel didn’t like it, and how much he hated seeing you get hurt shielding him from harm, he knew you took it much harder when you couldn’t defend him. So he reluctantly agreed, bringing you a peace of mind rivaled only by Dean’s when he knew his Sam was safe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the factory, you all ended up getting separated, and though you trusted Cas could handle himself, you couldn’t help the worry that only grew as every minute passed. You searched for the others, not bothering to keep quiet in hopes of drawing the enemy away from them, leaving a trail of bodies in your wake.

Hearing footsteps approach, you took cover behind a pillar, angel blade ready to slash through the next abomination. You rounded the pillar, blade coming in a downward motion just as a fist made its way to your face, both freezing just before making contact.

“Y/N?” Dean’s blood-stained arm dropped along with yours. “Why the hell are you making so much noise?”

“To get them to come to me,” you stated as if it were obvious.

“Why?”

You tilted your head, unsure what was so difficult to comprehend. “So they wouldn’t go to anyone else.”

Dean’s lips pursed, but he nodded in understanding. He nearly fell when you grabbed the side of his jacket and pulled him roughly behind you, leaving your collarbone open for the approaching vamp to take a bite. Bringing your blade down into its neck, it dropped at your feet. Dean steadied himself and you both got into a fighting stance when you heard fast approaching footsteps, only to relax when Sam and Cas entered the room.

Dean became more sluggish as the night wore on, and by the time all the bodies were left burning, he was barely able to stand. He’d lost a lot of blood, but wouldn’t allow you or Cas to use any of your grace to heal him, claiming it was too dangerous with you both running on only half power. He allowed Sam to drive and checked into a hospital, where everyone insisted on staying in the room.

“Why’d you get in front of me?” Dean whispered as soon as the nurse left.

“You know why,” you replied casting a glance at Castiel’s sleeping form.

He did know. He knew because if Sam was willing to risk his life for someone, Dean would do it first so he wouldn’t have to.

Turning his gaze to your brother, he cleared his throat. “Is it… would it be alright if… damn, never thought I’d ever have to ask something like this,” he chuckled nervously. “And you’re way scarier than some girl’s dad…”

“Yes,” you chirped, happy that he was finally ready to accept what’s been in front of him all along. He looked at you, wide eyed at your agreeing so easily.

“Yes?” he asked incredulously. “Just like that?”

“Not because you could have died, but because you care for him and can protect him in ways I can’t.” You lowered your voice, causing the lights to flicker and the room to shake. “So you’d better not fail him.”

Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and nodded. “Got it.”

* * *

 


End file.
